


Getting to Know you

by JJWay



Series: Troubled Minds are Never Housed in Stable People [1]
Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bonding, Gen, Spin the Bottle, The Cabal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJWay/pseuds/JJWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edited(If only slightly): 29/07/2014</p><p>First rule of Cabal: Don't ask questions. However it would seem they choose to bypass that rule when a certain amount of alcohol is taken and Emma suggests Spin the Bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to Know you

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set after Save Me From the Nothing I've become, as a sort of intro to introduce what the characters are like. The series takes place at Marvel: High School and Sixth Form. Loki is in Year 11 (16-17), last year of high school, and Tony is in Year 12 (17-18), first year of Sixth Form.

“Loki!” The named span round when he heard his name being called, only to be met with his boyfriend waving frantically. His boyfriend in question was Anthony Stark, and they’d been dating now for about eight months. Eight good months. Now Loki says good not great, because as much as he loves Tony, not that he’d ever admit it, he still drives him insane, and Loki still has a burning hatred for his friends. The friends that Tony was currently sitting with in the dinning room of their school: Marvel High School and Sixth Form.

Tony's friends are also his brother's friends, so Loki's had to live with them for the past eleven years now, and over the years his hatred has only developed never actually ceased. The group had always thought he was 'a weird little shit' while he played mass destruction with his own friends in the back garden. They had once sprayed him with a watering hose when he was nine; granted Loki had started it by stealing their stuff, but that was only in revenge for them being noisy in his house. Tony had treated him badly along side his friends, but between helping him out last school year and eventually becoming his boyfriend Loki had been able to forgive him, and might have even at least tried to come to civilization with the rest of them if they hadn’t proclaimed their hatred of the idea of Loki and Tony dating.

These horrid friends of his beloved, who liked to call themselves ‘The Avengers’, were Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, and Thor Odinson; and yes Loki would count Thor as one of Tony’s friends over his brother any day.

The black haired male rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s beaming smile as he walked over to him, his food tray in hand from when he was planning to eat in peace with his own friends. “What do you want, Stark?” Loki asked once he had reached the other.

“Great way to speak to you boyfriend,” Steve muttered beside where he was standing. _As least I can speak to people I'm attracted to_ , Loki thinks smugly, remembering the time he had witnessed Steve hardly manage a stuttered sentence to Peggy Carter. Instead of voicing any of that Loki ignored the blonde and continued to stare at Tony instead.

“You haven’t got any plans tonight have you?” The brunette asked seemingly ignoring Steve is well.

“Yes, I do.” He replied calmly, counting down the seconds till Thor chimed in.

“But brother, you haven't told mother of these plans, I would have known other wise,” his brother furrowed his brows in confusion looking to Loki for an answer, who sighed. _Thor: forever being needless_.

“I’ll have you know, _brother_ , I need not tell mother of everything I do. I didn't know I was doing something until this morning.” A certain thing called spontaneity.

“What are you doing that could be anymore important than me, I’m Tony Stark!” Loki closed his eyes. _Calm. Tony is your boyfriend and you care about him despite how narcissistic he can be_.

When he opened his eyes again, the truly surprised and hurt expression of Stark was still staring back at him expectantly. “I’m spending the night with my friends,” he explained, not in much detail, the people he hated didn’t need to know where he was spending his time.

“So you and Cabal are having a sleepover. Going to get in your onesies, bake cookies and glee over your plans of world domination?” Clint Barton smiled up at him with a belittling grin while Loki glared back.

“That may be how you choose to spend your time _little Hawk_  but the rest of us have better things to do,” Loki smiled as Clint frowned and adverted his gaze from the former, “now if you’d excuse me, I have preferable company waiting for me. Text me later, okay Tony?” Without waiting for his answer, Loki span on his heels and continued to his previous destination.

Loki had known his friends for years, most of them since primary school when they were six; now being 16 he’d say they had a pretty close bond…but still not that close. Which is why he didn’t even try to hide the groan when Emma announced they would be playing spin the bottle truths. Normally the Cabal had the strict rule of 'ask no questions', it was a trust issue they'd developed, and despite trusting _each other_  completely, none of them felt comfortable sharing their more personal lives. At least that's what Loki thought, the rule was never actually discussed, it just appeared. However that all seemingly didn't matter right now.

Emma Frost was the first of his four friends. She was the complete opposite of Loki, with her ash blonde hair and blue eyes to contrast with his black hair and green eyes. Where he liked to be playful and think ten steps ahead, she was blunt and straightforward. Where Loki was careful about what people thought of him, Emma dressed like a slut in search of attention, good or bad.

Then there was Parker Robbins, who was the quietest of their group, hardly ever speaking unless spoken to, which gave him a brilliant gift with stealth. Stealing was what he did best. Whether it be sweets from their year 1 teacher when he was six, or homework answers now he was 16. Everyone knew that was the only way Parker was currently making it through his classes.

Out of all of Loki's friends he'd have to say he was closest to Tony Masters, who was his oldest friend, meeting him on the first day of school and not leaving each other since. Over the years Tony's proven himself to have an exceptional skill of copying everybody's movements; he'd commit them to memory and pull them out whenever needed, leading him to be one of the most skilled in their PE and drama classes. But using this skill Tony also had an easy way of irritating people. It especially annoyed his brother Thor, which pleased Loki to no end.

Loki’s best friend however, was Victor von Doom. Victor had moved over to the US when he was 13, so Loki had known him the shortest compared to everyone else, but he still preferred Victor’s company. Victor was intelligent, ridiculously so; he was one of the smartest people in the school along with Stark and Richards, but it was different with Victor; Victor often left Loki in awe, and was one of the only people to be able to do so. Of course Victor had his flaws, he was easily angered, generally emotionless and without a moral compass.

Loki was seated between Victor and Tony as Emma downed her bottle of alcohol to be used for the bottle they would be spinning. They’d been here for about four hours now making idle chat and drinking, so the fact that there was alcohol in his system was probably why Loki had agreed to this game so easily. It'd been awhile since Loki had last drank, the last time being over ten months ago and after he had thrown up for a week and then discovered he had temporary liver damage. Hopefully those affects wouldn't repeat themselves. “I’ll spin the bottle first,” Emma started finally placing the now empty bottle in their small circle, “then I’ll ask a question to whomever it lands on. They’ll spin the bottle and repeat. Understand?” She didn’t give them a chance to answer before she span the bottle anti-clockwise, going pass her sitting cross legged watching the bottle eagerly, Parker who was lying on his stomach elbows up and head in his hands, Victor leaning back on the couch nursing his own bottle, Loki was also leaning the couch with his legs propped up on Victor’s lap, and Tony who was mimicking Parker’s actions smirking across at him while the other frowned half halfheartedly.

The bottle finally stopped on Loki. “I know exactly what she’s going to ask,” Victor muttered quietly next to him putting his bottle back to his lips.

“Did you lose your virginity to Tony Stark?” Emma grinned evilly across to him and Parker laughed loudly while Victor pulled the bottle back away from his mouth and whispered, “knew it.” Loki let himself wonder briefly if Emma had only asked to play this game to find out about their sex lives.

“No, no I didn’t,” Loki replied smugly knowing that Emma wanted the answer to be yes just to rub it in his face.

“Then who?” She questioned suspiciously, having absolutely no clue, and Loki didn’t expect her to either, there only being three people to know that answer.

“Only one question per spin Em', and now it’s my turn.” With that Loki span the bottle, and it landed on Tony. “Sticking to the subject, did you lose your virginity to Wade?” Wade Wilson was actually another member of the Cabal, there being six of them altogether, but he wasn't invited, because sometimes you really need a break from that guy. Victor particularly who hasn't grown to like the male yet. Wade was also Tony’s on-off 'relationship'. None of them were actually sure what the two of them had going on as both had their own girlfriends, Wade with Vanessa Carlyle and Tony with Mercedes Merced, but as far as Loki was aware neither knew about their boyfriends’ secret relationship. It also didn’t help any with the fact that Wade had a huge crush on Peter Parker, whom he has repeated claimed to love.

“Fuck you,” Loki just laughs as Tony glares at him.

“We’ll take that as a yes then?” Victor spoke up beside him only for Tony to flip him off.

“This is a game of truths Tony, just admit it so I can ask Loki who he slept with first,” Emma spoke and ended up glaring at Loki who stuck his tongue out at her.

After admitting that yes, Tony had lost his virginity to Wade but never actually mentioned it to the male, the game went on. It stopped on Parker who admitted to still being a virgin and there was no shame in that. Loki couldn't help but think it wasn't a surprise either, considering he didn't talk to anyone willingly who wasn't a Cabal. It then went to Victor and the same question was asked. “Susan Storm,” he answered bitterly. Victor and Susan had dated for ten months two years back, and it was no secret that Victor had been dumped by Sue for Reed Richards, leaving Victor with more reason to hate the male than he already had. The two weren’t going out anymore, breaking up ten months ago, something to do with Reed being too focused on his school work. Since then Susan has been noticeably trying to win Victor's favour back, still not to a positive end.

Once again the bottle landed on Loki, and Victor for Emma asked who Loki’s first time was, even though the male was one of the three people who knew. Loki took a deep breath unsure of how they’d react before answering, “Christian Frost.” Loki couldn’t read Emma’s expression as her face went through a mixture of emotions. It wasn't until she threw some of her crisps at him that Loki could let out a sigh of relief, reassured by the act that she wasn't angry.

“That’s my brother! When? Why didn’t you tell me?” She demanded while Parker and Tony laughed managing to get out comments like “Christian! That’s worst than Sue!”

“It was some time during my drug stage, you knew I was hanging out with him.” Loki explained trying to act disinterested in the whole conversation, when really he was quite pleased his confession caused such a reaction amongst his friends.

“I knew that you were getting your supply from him, but I didn’t think you were sleeping with him!” Emma exclaimed, obviously this whole thing was a bit weird for her. When Loki thought about it, he’d find it a quite strange if Emma, or the others, had sex with Thor or Balder. In fact he found it weird enough when Emma would tell him she thought his brothers were attractive.

They carried on playing for another hour before Loki fell asleep, head on Victor’s shoulder. He felt like he’d got to know his friend’s a lot better tonight. He’d learnt that Tony, despite never seeing the appeal before, has found he actually wants a serious relationship with Wade rather than just friends-with-benefits. Emma has a crush on the Year 12 level 3 Maths teacher, Professor Shaw. Victor apparently never even liked Sue; he mainly dated her to annoy Reed. Parker had admitted, rather darkly, that he often had the urge to kill his mother, no longer wanting to deal with her. Loki had even admitted to all of them that he was in love with Stark, he had of course become quite drunk by this point, otherwise he wouldn’t have said a word.

They never talked to each other about what was going on in their lives like this. It was nice to get everything out into the open. Of course when Parker’s dad had died last year the four of them had been there for him, and stuck by him while he became emotionally detached; which is probably the cause of his feelings towards his mentally ill mother he now has to look after. Each of their families have secrets. Victor was three when his mother died, and 12 when his father did; then Victor was taken from Latveria by their headteacher in ways they're still not fully aware of. The whole of Victor's past is cloudy as he refuses to talk about it. Then there's Emma, her older brother is a drug addict and dealer; and as a young child she had accidentally killed her older sister Adrienne. Tony grew up and still lives in a care home, having no idea who his parents are; and of course there was the whole mess with Wade is well. Wade must have his own secrets, he was handed to them by Fury with the order to look after him last year, and Cabal have a reputation of not being entirely mentally stable. But Loki was left out in this, apart from his drug haze last year, if his family had any secrets, they were yet to be revealed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it enough to go read the stories following.


End file.
